black_pinkfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Forever Young (Versão Japonesa)
"Forever Young" é a versão japonesa de "Forever Young" gravada pelo grupo sul-coreano BLACKPINK. É a sétima faixa do primeiro álbum japonês do grupo, BLACKPINK In Your Area. Áudio Spotify Distribuição de Linhas # (63.5 segundos) - 34.3% # (53.8 segundos) - 29.1% # (48.4 segundos) - 26.2% # (19.2 segundos) - 10.4% Letras |-|Romanização= |-|Japonês= 行かないで Just stay 時間をストップしたまま 私は Eh キミとなら I could die in this moment Forever young Forever young Forever young Forever young 出逢った日みたいに キミの目に映りたいよ Yeah 無音に打ち上がる花火のような キスをしたいな 月明かりの下 Milky way まで踊るよ Let’s go 今 Let go 後悔がないように 時間に引き離されないように 永久に続く Moment この心に火を灯して 後悔なく燃えるように 今ここで君と一緒なら I could die in this moment Forever young Forever young Forever young Forever young Errday 毎晩 君への歌を歌う Know we got that bomb bomb Come again come again Forever young boy so we ride or die 駆け抜けて行く 終わらない未来 紅い Sunset 隣に君がいて Pinked out or murdered out like it ain’t no thing ぴったりでしょ? 主人公は You and me Say life’s a bitch? But mine’s a movie My diamond のよう We’ll shine together Whenever wherever forever ever ever シビれるように 危険に 世界の果てまで行くよ Let’s go 今 Let go 後悔がないように 時間に引き離されないように 永久に続く Moment この心に火を灯して 後悔なく燃えるように キミが居れば怖くないよ I could die in this moment Forever young 月が昇れば 踊る Body 全速力で We like to party 星が浮かべば 踊る Body 止まらないよ ‘Cause we like to party Girls wanna have some fun We go dumb dumb dumb Girls wanna have some fun What you want want want Girls wanna have some fun We go dumb dumb dumb Girls wanna have some fun We ain’t done done done Whatta bum bum whatta bum bum Whatta bum bum whatta bum bum Whatta bum bum whatta bum bum Whatta bum bum whatta bum bum Whatta bum bum whatta bum bum Whatta bum bum whatta bum bum Whatta bum bum whatta bum bum Whatta bum bum whatta bum bum |-|Tradução= Não vá, basta ficar Vamos para o tempo agora Se eu estiver contigo Eu podia morrer nesse momento Jovem para sempre Jovem para sempre Jovem para sempre Jovem para sempre Meu reflexo em seus olhos Espero que sempre esteja assim como no dia que nos conhecemos Assim como as chamas que queimam sem nenhum som Espero que você me beije como se fosse o último Meu coração treme sob o luar Vamos dançar sob a Via-Láctea, vamos lá Vamos lá, agora Quando o dia passar não vamos ter arrependimentos Assim esse tempo não pode nos parar Para que esse momento seja eterno Você acende um fogo no meu coração Para que minha juventude sem arrependimento esteja em chamas Se eu estiver contigo assim como essa noite Eu podia morrer nesse momento Jovem para sempre Jovem para sempre (BLACKPINK é a revolução) Jovem para sempre Jovem para sempre (BLACKPINK é a revolução) Todas, todas as noites Noites eu canto, canto essa canção Sabe que tem essa explosão Venha de novo, Venha de novo Para sempre jovem, garoto, então fugimos ou morremos Você e eu corremos como se não houvesse fim Você está ao meu lado sob o pôr do Sol vermelho Deixamos tudo rosa ou assassinamos como se não houvesse amanhã Não precisamos de nada, somos os protagonistas Falou: A vida é uma Vadia? Mas a minha é um filme Assim como o meu diamante, brilharemos juntos Sempre, sempre, para sempre, para sempre Você vai para os confins do mundo Com emoção, mas perigosamente vamos lá Vamos lá, agora Quando o dia passar não vamos ter arrependimentos Assim esse tempo não pode nos parar Para que esse momento seja eterno Você acende um fogo no meu coração Para que minha juventude sem arrependimento esteja em chamas Se eu estiver contigo assim como essa noite Eu podia morrer nesse momento Jovem pra sempre (BLACKPINK é a revolução) Quando a lua descer e as estrelas subirem, dançamos com nossos corpos Vamos correr sem parar, gostamos de festejar Quando a lua nascer e as estrelas subirem dançamos com nossos corpos Vamos correr sem parar, gostamos de, vamos lá Garotas querem se divertir um pouco Vamos ser estúpidas Garotas querem se divertir um pouco O que você quer? O quê? Garotas querem se divertir um pouco Vamos ser estúpidas Garotas querem se divertir um pouco Nós não terminamos O que está bombando? O que está bombando? O que está bombando? O que está bombando? O que está bombando? O que está bombando? O que está bombando? O que está bombando? O que está bombando? O que está bombando? O que está bombando? O que está bombando? O que está bombando? O que está bombando? O que está bombando? O que está bombando? Galeria de vídeos BLACKPINK-FOREVER YOUNG(Japanese ver.) Full BLACKPINK - 'Forever Young' DANCE PRACTICE VIDEO (MOVING VER.) Categoria:Músicas japonesas Categoria:Músicas Categoria:BLACKPINK In Your Area Categoria:Lançadas em 2018 Categoria:BLACKPINK